1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sun protectors for vehicles and is directed more particularly to a cover assembly for attachment to a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cover assemblies for vehicles are generally known in the art. Examples of various such devices may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,608,942, issued Sept. 2, 1952 to R. E. Smith; No. 2,609,042, issued Sept. 2, 1952 to J. C. Chamberlain; No. 2,849,012, issued Aug. 26, 1958 to M. Cohen, et al.; No. 2,874,709, issued Feb. 24, 1959 to M. Cohen, et al.; No. 2,995,137, issued Aug. 8, 1961 to W. F. Cothern; No. 3,050,070, issued Aug. 21, 1962 to R. Kaplan, et al.; No. 3,143,123, issued Aug. 4, 1964 to F. C. Boor; No. 3,343,556, issued Sept. 26, 1967 to P. Stamberger, et al.; and No. 3,876,245, issued Apr. 8, 1975 to J. I. Lowery.